


计划之中

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	计划之中

“那个啊……有个好奇怪的问题想问你。却又害羞。”  
“啥？”  
“呃……”  
“南太铉你快说啊。”  
“……你的初吻，还在吗？”  
“……初一的时候被女友偷吻过脸颊，嘴唇嘛……”  
“………”  
“嘴唇上的初吻还在的。”  
“噢，那就太好了。”  
  
✐  
  
我嘛，凡事一定要计划好再去做。  
虽然和你的恋情，是在计划之外。但确认关系后将要发生的事，最好都要在计划中。  
  
“宋闵浩，我们明年暑假一起去哪里玩呀？”  
“这才10月……”  
“要提前把事情计划好嘛。”  
然后我翻出笔记本，在Travels Planning上记下“7月，和蠢货去旅行”。  
  
“宋闵浩，《刺客信条》上映时，我们一起去看，好不好？”  
“噢，好啊好啊，不过还有两年多呢。”  
“噢，差点忘了《星战7》和<BvS>，还有《魔兽世界》！”  
“好好好，都陪你看。”  
然后我翻出笔记本，在行事历中标记每一部感兴趣的电影上映的日期，并注明“和蠢货一起看首映”。  
  
“宋闵浩，如果Oasis重组的话，和我一起去看演唱会，好不好？”  
“他们重组？不可能的事，别想了，哈哈。”  
“不管，有一天一定会重组的。不管是多久以后，你都要陪我等。”  
“好……”  
然后我翻出笔记本，在扉页上记下“和蠢货等Oasis重组”——好吧，“Oasis重组的日期”？未知。这样也好，你就能和我永远一起等待了。  
  
本子上满满的是我和你的旅行计划、首映观影计划、音乐节计划，可是我们却不能像很多恋人一样，计划那些小事。早餐要哪家豆浆油条，中餐吃咖喱如何，晚餐要不要喂你一口，夜宵嘛……夜宵之后要不要来干点什么事儿？  
不行，这些我们都计划不了。  
因为我们分居两地。  
毕业时才告白，呀我们两个蠢货，干嘛憋了这么久，白白浪费了几年校园恋爱、同宿舍恋爱——这算不算同居呢——的好时机。  
至今没有一张恋爱后的合影，一个拥抱，一个接吻。  
这也没什么大不了，我们不需要那些细微的小事，也可以保有感情的新鲜度，未来可以很好的。  
我盯着记事本最后一页你的照片，然后拿起手机给你传简讯。  
“喂喂喂，蠢货，我们大概可以很好吧？”  
“废话，我想不出分手的理由。”  
  
△  
  
走路遇见朋友和他恋人在接吻，趁他们发现之前尴尬地转过身，遇见学姐，“太铉啊，你还单身是不？”  
你们真的都很烦啊。  
  
“什么，你已经有男朋友了？”  
“嗯，一直有。”  
“咳咳，那个……过没有？”  
“没有。”  
“……接吻呢？”  
“……没有。”  
“……那拥抱呢？！这个总……”  
我深吸一口气，“也没有。”  
“那你们谈屁恋爱啊？！”  
“谁规定谈恋爱一定要那些？走开。”  
  
虽然是这么说，但又很向往那些事——无数次听到舍友在和恋人午夜蜜糖通话后。  
我有点向往你的嘴唇了——明明曾经看一眼就紧张得赶紧低头。  
  
首先，想知道你的初吻在不在——当然我又没有什么“初吻情结”，只是觉得宋闵浩看起来很好吃的嘴唇最好由我来初次品尝。  
胆怯地询问你，初吻还在不在啊，得到的是想听到的答案，很好，我也是。  
  
接下来，就开始在本子上计划我们的初吻——虽然听起来很变态，但是这样能对生活保有一个期待，挺不错的不是吗？  
时间？白天的光照是不是太强烈了，我觉得晚上路灯和月光下的感觉会更好。  
地点？其实电影院好像也是个不错的选择？挑一部无聊的影片，然后我们两个人都无聊得只想接吻到电影结束。  
人物？带点脑子都会知道，宋闵浩和南太铉。  
要哪种吻呢？就只是双唇轻贴，还是要来点儿更深入的？  
要多长时间？五秒，十秒，一分钟，五分钟？好像最后那个有点过了。  
你主动，还是我主动？应该是我。  
拿着蘸水笔列了详细的计划，有关你的wish list上又多了一块乌黑笔迹。  
——不知道还要等多久，才能在选项后面画上勾——心愿已完成。  
  
最后，就是等待我们的暑假见面。  
现在外面是厚厚的积雪，还有7个月。  
太棒了，7月的院线电影好似总很无聊。  
  
☹  
  
他们总说，投入恋人的怀抱，那里的温度就可以驱赶掉一时的失落。  
我不知道这是否真实，因为我没尝试过。  
如果失落时需要你的怀抱，我需要花上几十分钟前往机场，再把几个小时浪费在高空中，再耗个几十分钟来到你面前。投入你的怀抱？一路上的疲惫把我的失落都给磨光，已经不需要你怀抱的温度了。  
失落的时候，想要扑到你怀里，嗅到你的衬衫上洗涤剂的味道，可是却不能使之成真，于是更失落了呀。  
七个月了，却从未拥抱过你，可是仍在渴望着。  
  
我们常常去嘲笑别人，“怎么会为了那种小事分手”。可是七个月了，不需要“那种小事”做导火索，距离就足够把你的耐心磨平了。  
“我不喜欢你生病时只能送上一句‘好好吃药’，我不喜欢只能对突然遇到雨天、却打不到车的你说‘再等等吧’，我不喜欢你难过时我无法抚摸你的背，安慰你说‘不难过了有我还不够嘛蠢货’。还有好多好多，我都不喜欢。而我最不喜欢，我和你之间的直线距离了。”  
“我没办法忍受这样的距离，四年。”  
是啊，“距离”，它是我们的计划中最大的阻碍。  
一个“距离”就将所有愿望直接粉碎。  
  
你有那么多不喜欢，那就不喜欢吧。  
你喜欢我还不够吗？  
难道我也变成，“不喜欢”的对象了吗？  
最想要得到的答案，最后也没有得到。  
  
什么Wish List，到最后全部都只是愿望。

一把火将纸张化为灰烬，所有计划都化作臆想泡沫。  
  
和你的分手从来都不在我计划之中。  
  
❀  
  
来到你的城市。  
旁边的位置，本来是想留给你的。  
我曾计划，大雨将我们困住，我们两个坐在咖啡厅靠窗的位置，拿出本子，然后讨论高数题。  
与众不同的恋爱行为，我们就应该与众不同。  
现在才想起，讨论个鬼高数题，宋闵浩是个数学倒数第一的蠢货。  
也不知道，现在你的数学成绩有没有变好。  
突然关于你的一切，我都不知道了。  
  
“下午去买乐高千年隼……”  
“晚上去看《星战7》……”  
“不知道<BvS>的国内档期定了没，有点想看Jesse Eisenberg能把有头发的Lex Luthor演成什么样，还有Wonder Woman……”  
“好像新一季的SLP上市了……”  
妈的，全部都是你。  
书写每一行只和自己有关计划，脑内却都想着你。  
“愈合伤口”在我的计划之中，可是它又是不可能完成的任务。  
外面的天一点点变暗，不不不，我没带伞。  
然后下起了阴冷冬雨。  
  
“南太铉？”  
不知道该把你的声音成作熟悉还是陌生。  
我像只兔子迅速回头，曾经记事本最后一页上熟悉的面孔。  
我明明应该一点都不期待你了啊。  
可是见到你的那一刻，还是产生了内心的悸动，以及“扑到你的怀里，捶打你的胸口，大骂你怎么可以用一通电话就丢下我”的想法。  
尴尬。  
赶紧逃跑。  
  
没想到你也跟了上来，在冬雨中追逐的两个人，真是蠢货。  
宋闵浩，高三年级短跑男子组第一名。  
而南太铉的短跑成绩，在体质健康测试中勉强得到了78分。  
还有，是我太蠢，把自己逼到了一个小巷的死胡同。  
  
“南太铉。”  
——不想回答你。  
“南太铉。”  
——你再叫我的名字我也不会回答的。  
“南太铉。”  
——嘻嘻，不说话。  
“你究竟要怎样才肯说话？”  
你的额头、眉毛、睫毛、鼻尖、嘴唇上都挂着雨珠。  
“真的不想和我谈谈？”  
——不是很想。  
“那就别说话好了。”  
  
计划里的初吻，明明是“深夜、电影院、十秒钟、一个干燥的吻、南太铉主动”。  
现实却是，“中午、死胡同、两分钟、一个潮湿的吻、宋闵浩主动”。  
——拜托，吻那么久，我不能好好地呼吸。  
  
等到你松开我的唇后，下一秒的事不是“南太铉扑到宋闵浩怀中，带着哭腔说‘你怎么愿意回来了啊我真的好想你好想你的’。”  
而是我的一个喷嚏。  
“阿嚏——”  
我抖了抖身子，像小狗把身上的水抖开。  
“继续站在雨中会感冒的。”你不提刚才那个突如其来的吻。  
我点点头，说知道。  
“你最好跟我一起回家，洗澡换衣服。”  
我点点头，说好。  
“最好今晚，在我家住下。”  
我点点头，说好——心里嘀咕这是不是来得太快了。  
“那走吧。”  
你拉起我湿淋淋的手，招手拦住的士。  
我说等等，你问我怎么了。  
我的记事本落在咖啡厅里了，写满了我的计划。  
你问我，要回去拿吗。  
  
还是不要吧。  
计划之外的生活，还是很好的。  
不在计划之中的恋爱，不在计划之中的初吻，不在计划之中的复合，不在计划之中的会回来的你。  
我想，都挺好的。


End file.
